Doesn't Take A Genius
by typical-add-kid
Summary: When Ophelia Rendell joined the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia; her life was going to plan; she had a great job, a roof over her head and a crush on the cutest nerd she'd ever seen. But as we all know , somethings are just too good to be true and Ophelia finds her self in danger whom only one person can save her from.
1. Chapter 1

"... and the victims were all found with cuts on their wrists' and necks in their homes. Garcia's looking for any patterns as we speak." JJ informed the group, I'd made a few notes with some ideas I had come up with in the short time in which she was talking and looked over them quickly while everyone else stood up to go get a coffee. I grabbed my papers and the shots from the murder scene and paced back to my desk. I've been working with the BAU for a few weeks and this was my first major case to be working on and I was hoping to make a big impression during this case, by big impression I mean show of my skills that got me this job; I had a PhD in English, psychology, sociology, psycho-social behavioural analysis and criminology, which my Aunt Penelope said was more than enough needed to make me useful to the team. I dumped the files on my desk and rifled through the pictures, taking in everything captured by the camera. First were pictures of the homes of the victims, in the first two, blood covered the walls and the spaces surrounding the bodies; slit wrists, slit throats, possible suicide but with no motive.  
"Rendell." I heard a voice call for me, I turned around to see Special Agent Derek Morgan walking towards me, "Prentiss and I are on coffee run; do you want anything?" He asked,  
"Yeah, umm... double espresso?" I asked. Morgan looked over at my papers,  
"Sure thing, you still catching up?" He chuckled,  
"Not catching up, really. Something just doesn't feel right about these suicides, but I don't know what it is yet." I picked up the top photo; a boy of around 17 years old, hanging by the throat in his closet, only problem was; it looked too staged.  
"Now you mentioned it, if I was gonna hang myself I wouldn't do it in the closet." He leant over, taking a good look at the photo in my hand,  
"I know right, it looks sort of fake." I commented,  
"Hmm," Morgan frowned, standing up straight, "I gotta go get these coffee's, why don't you ask Reid for some help? He's a pro with this kind of stuff." He turned to leave,  
"You mean he's a pro with everything." I corrected him. Morgan smiled,  
"Pretty much. See you later." I waved a hand in reply as he left, my eyes still focused on the pictures. I placed them back on my desk and leant back in the chair, sighing. I closed my eyes and pushed my dark hair from my forehead, if I was gonna dig something up on this case I was gonna need a hand. My mind wandered to what Morgan said, maybe I should ask Reid. He is the smartest after all, and there's the fact that I've been wanting some time with him too. I'm not gonna even try to cover it up; I have a serious crush on him and have done since I joined the BAU, I don't really know what it was about him; maybe it was his eyes; so dark and mysterious, like he has a constant strain on him but won't show it to anyone, maybe even his soft chocolate hair which naturally bounced into beautiful light curls, or maybe it was the way he could outsmart just about anyone and still find a way for them to be right too. I don't know what it is, just something. And I like it.  
I picked up the files and photos of the case and walked over to my Aunt's office where she was tapping away on her keyboard, head in the clouds.  
"Hey Aunt Penny." I greeted as I took a seat next to her,  
"Hello, my darling little sweetness! How're you finding your first case?" She turned away from her computer and hugged me,  
"Well it's... weird. These kids were supposed to have committed suicide but they had no reason, they got straight A's, had a normal family background, two of them had girlfriends. Why would you kill yourself if your life is near perfect?" I asked myself more than Aunt Penny. I looked up at her computer screen, one of the pictures was up on full screen; the boy in the closet.  
"Well, I'd be jumping for joy not reaching for the razor." She admitted I scanned the picture, checking every detail possible; as I was about to give up I finally noticed something, "Wait," I looked closer, "Can you zoom in on his hand?" I watched as my Aunt clicked a few buttons and soon enough the boys hands filled the screen. Thick red marks covered his wrists,  
"Is that..."  
"Friction burn." I answered,  
"Which means-" Penelope started, before I cut her off again,  
"They were tied up before being killed in a suicidal manner." I concluded, standing up slowly,  
We stayed in silence for a moment, thinking it over again,  
"Congratulations." My aunt said, I raised an eyebrow, "You're officially part of the team." She smiled. I smiled back before leaving her room to find Agent Hotchner or someone else I could tell about this. Eventually I ran into Prentiss and Morgan as they came back from coffee rounds and told them what I found,  
"Have you told Hotch yet?" Emily asked, I shook my head,  
"I haven't found him yet; do you know where he'd be?"  
"Tried his office?" Morgan suggested,  
"Oh, of course!" I mentally smacked myself in the head, for as smart as people say I am, I'm pretty dumb when it comes to common sense. "Thanks guys, I'll see you later." I turned and practically ran to Hotch's office and knocked on the door,  
"Come in." He said, I turned the handle and stepped through the huge oak door into his office, "Ah, Rendell, you finding the case ok?" He asked,  
"Yeah, thanks Sir. Actually I think I've found something potentially important in the case." I explained,  
"Go on," Hotch leaned forward over his desk, obviously interested,  
"Well I was looking at some of the crime scene photos and something just didn't seem right about them, so I went to see my Aunt and asked if she could enlarge the pictures so I could see it all a bit clearer and while I was there, I noticed friction burns around all the victims wrists. I don't think these are suicides Sir." I informed him, catching my breath from talking so fast. I do that a lot when I need to say something important. I placed the photo on his desk and he scanned it over.  
"You're right." He said, still looking at the photo, "Good work Agent Rendell, now all you have to do is try to make a profile. You may need assistance from the rest of the team." He handed the picture back to me and smiled slightly,  
"Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it." I left his office, smiling and strode back over to Prentiss and Morgan who had been joined by the beautiful Reid. My heart began to flutter and I tried my best to keep my cool.  
"How'd it go?" Prentiss asked turning to me,  
"We got a murder on our hands." I told them, taking a breath before continuing, "Hotch wants us to make a profile as soon as we can based on what little we have of the killer." I informed them. The group nodded before Reid's face lit up, consumed by ideas, he walked hurriedly over to his desk while uttering a 'good job, Rendell' to me. My breath was taken again hearing him say my name; it may have only been my last name but still.  
Emily placed a hand on my shoulder; "I got a couple of ideas I need Garcia to research for me, nice find Lia." She praised before walking off, leaving Morgan and I standing.  
"How'd you find it anyway?" He asked taking the papers from my hand,  
"I just got my Aunt to zoom in on the picture and I saw it." I answered honestly. I heard Morgan talk some more as I drifted off into a world of my own and my eyes wandered over to Reid. He was sat at his desk frantically scribbling down notes, then crossing them out, then writing something over the top of it. I watched as his brilliant mind worked, his eyebrows furrowed and he started to bite on the corner of his bottom lip. Take away the frown and add a cheeky smile and that face could be used as an instrument of seduction when used on the right audience… Well, me at least. My heart began to beat a semi-touch faster at the thought of him looking at me like that, I doubt it would happen but it could, right?  
"Rendell." I heard Morgan say, I ignored him, too wrapped up in my thoughts to care, "Lia." He spoke again, and still I kept quiet, hoping he'd walk away,  
"Ophelia."  
"God, Morgan do you have to use my full name?" I snapped quietly,  
"Then do you mind staying on Earth while I'm trying to ask you something?" He frowned and folded his arms across his muscular chest,  
"I was, I just… I was thinking about the case." I lied, looking down at the floor,  
"What were you looking at Reid for?" He asked looking over in Reid's direction, I couldn't help myself and looked too; he was so beautiful.  
"I wasn't," I lied, "I always look to the left when I think." Slightly true, I tend to stare in any general direction whilst thinking about random things, but this wasn't random, it was the most amazing man I'd ever met. It was then that Reid decided to look up, only to find both Morgan and I staring at him. He frowned nervously and looked back at his desk quickly; well that was awkward. I was still looking at him from the corner of my eye while I faced back to Morgan,  
"Hey space cadet." I snapped back into life, "Come with me a sec." It wasn't so much an offer, more of a softly spoken demand. I watched Morgan leave down the hallway; I stood there wondering what he could possibly want when I decided it best that I follow.  
After a minute of jogging down halls I found him leaning against a wall near the front entrance of the BAU building.  
"What are we doing all the way out here?" I asked, leaning on the wall too, catching my breath.  
"You like him don't you?" Morgan stated,  
"What? Who?" I asked, knowing full well what he was about to say yet still I thought; Please don't say Reid, please don't say Reid, please don't say Reid!  
"Reid." And we have a winner.  
I faked a scoff, "Pshh, no. Seriously, Reid? So not my type." Lies, all of it, I began to feel my cheeks burn up; hopefully I could just blame my recent exercise for my red face.  
"Really? So is that why you blush and struggle to speak every time to see him? You're blushing even now and we're only talking about him." He exclaimed,  
"I do not blush when I see him; I get flustered a lot because I…rush around and don't take many breaks… And I'm not blushing right now, I've been running for the past 2 minutes to try and find you." I lied defensively, pleased with my excuse,  
"You know you look like your Aunt when you lie." Derek smiled, flashing his white teeth,  
"Fine, you got me. But please don't tell anyone, I don't want it getting around." I gave in,  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? You're a beautiful, smart girl and I'm sure he likes you too." He comforted,  
"Did he actually say that?" I questioned,  
"Well no but-"  
"Well then you can't be sure that he does. It'll blow over when I start going out on weekends."  
"Naw come on, don't be like that." He put an arm around my shoulders,  
"It's not just this time, it's always like this; I have a crush on a guy and he doesn't notice me or even acknowledge that I exist outside of the office." I slumped onto one of the padded chairs nearby, shortly joined by Derek,  
"So make him notice you." I frowned questioningly, "Go up and talk to him later."  
"What if he's busy or just plain doesn't like me in that way?" I asked, saddened by the thought,  
"Uh-uh, Reid's never too busy to talk; it's one of his specialities." Morgan laughed. I smiled at his joke remembering when Reid was talking at the briefing earlier, getting through the information clearly, but quickly, like he revised what he was going to say for the previous two weeks.  
"Even if I did, I wouldn't know what to say, I always get tongue-tied around him, then I get this weird feeling in my tummy like it's about to explode." I admitted,  
"Girl, you got it bad." He nudged me playfully, I smiled, "Just do something for him to notice you; wear your hair different, provocative clothes-"  
"I'm not dressing like a slut." I defended,  
"I never said that." He leant back looking at me as if I had grown an extra head,  
"You implied it; provocative clothes you said."  
"But I never said dress like a slut and give him a lap dance!" He laughed, "I just meant something simple like wear above the knee skirts instead of below the knee skirts, maybe a button down blouse, something that'll catch his attention."  
"What's wrong with the way I dress now?" I asked, nervously,  
"Too… covered up." He teased, winking. I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave,  
"You're impossible." I told him, walking away,  
"Come on Lia! You know I was messing around." I heard him call behind me, I replied using sign language and walked back to the office, all the while thinking about the advice Derek had given me. Maybe the prim and proper look wasn't the right way to go about things; none of the other girls on the team wore it. Instead of sitting down at my desk I grabbed my bag and wandered into the ladies room I always kept a spare set of clothes, it was kind of necessary in this field of the FBI. I took out the small black skirt and put it on, suddenly feeling self-conscious about my legs; I wasn't exactly a slim girl, but I wasn't fat either, I was just well-muscled. After shuffling the skirt down to a sensible length, I changed into a pale pink short sleeved blouse and walked back out of the cubicle. I applied some extra mascara in the mirror; I didn't want to overdo it completely.  
When I was comfortable in what I was now wearing I exited the bathroom and walked nervously back to my desk and sat down quickly, pulling out a clean sheet of paper and making a list;  
Operation; get him to notice me. I wrote  
1. New dress sense. Check.  
2. New hair cut? Thought processing.  
3. Have a conversation with him. Working on courage.  
I was about to think of a number 4 when a velveteen voice came from behind me,  
"Well that won't work." It said, I turned around in my chair to face Reid,  
"What?" Was all I managed to squeak,  
"If you're trying to get a guy to like you, you're going about it the wrong way? You shouldn't change for people, if they can't like you for who you are, they're not really worth wasting your time on." He paused, think about what he was going to say next, or waiting for me to speak, even though I could just about manage to breathe with him here, "If you want him to notice you just go and talk to him." He advised, sitting on the corner of my desk,  
"What if I don't know what to talk to him about?" I asked, quieter than I'd hoped,  
Reid furrowed his brow, thinking,  
"Depends really, do you have any idea what he's into?" He asked,  
"Sort of but not completely." I admitted, I wondered how long it would take for him to realise that it was he I was referring to.  
"What's he like?"  
"Well, he's tall, really smart, usually quiet but talkative once he gets started on something. I know he reads a lot of books." I was describing him subtly so that maybe we could talk for just a few more minutes. I couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out; maybe he's just as dumb as me with common sense.  
Reid began to work his brain again, but another emotion I didn't recognise crossed his hazel eyes,  
"Maybe you should talk to him about some of the books he reads, if he's that into them it'll definitely start a conversation." He suggested,  
"Yeah," I thought it over, "Why didn't I just think of that?" I asked myself,  
"A lot of people tend to try and figure things out for themselves and end up missing the simplest things." He smiled. God, I could've melted completely right then and there, but I fought desperately with myself to stay cool. Instead of accidentally saying something completely stupid, I nodded in retaliation, "Any way, I'd better get back to work," Reid stood up and my heart shouted for him to not go, "You look really pretty today." He added shyly, walking away slowly, as if he didn't really want to go. My heart skipped a beat; I struggled for words to form in my throat,  
"Oh, umm… Thanks." I blushed like crazy, hoping he wouldn't notice, before he turned back to walk to his desk he shot me the sweetest smile.  
Why was this happening all of a sudden? I'd been dying for him to notice be for the past 5 weeks I'd been here! Damn, maybe Morgan's advice was actually helpful.  
'For future reference: listen to Morgan more often.' I wrote under the list and cheerily crossed off Have a conversation with him.  
I quickly jotted down some notes on what I thought could be the killer's motive and decided to visit my Aunt again, this time, asking if any patterns had been found.  
Sure enough Penny Garcia brought the goods and I accepted them with glee.  
"What's got you so happy?" She asked suspiciously, I beamed,  
"Nothing, just…" I thought about telling her, then realised she was quite the gossip and decided against it, "Nothing." I smiled again, leaving her office.  
After a few more hours of tapping on our computer's thinking of possible motives and backgrounds, analysing the victims and drinking lots of caffeine, it was time to go home.  
I was shutting down my computer when I felt someone approach me; I flicked the screen off and turned around. Reid stood there, smiling awkwardly,  
"Hey Lia." He started,  
"Hey Reid." I smiled  
"So, umm... I don't really know how to say this," He spoke shyly, his gorgeous eyes darting across the room,  
"Just say it." I advised, hoping that maybe... just maybe, today would be perfect and he'd ask me out for a coffee,  
"I uh... I kind of need your advice on something." He admitted, moving toward me,  
"Sure, what on?" I asked, willing to answer any question he could think of within reason,  
"We'll I've kind of been crushing on this girl for a few weeks and I've been dropping hints but I just don't think she gets them, you know? And I thought since you're a girl, you might be able to help me out with what to do." I looked at him, disbelieving it all, earlier he'd been so sweet when he was talking, even said I was pretty, and now he's asking advice on how to get another girl? My heart sank as I thought of a reply,  
"Y'know Reid, you're an incredibly smart and amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you after them. I guess the best I can give is; just keep dropping hints, if she still doesn't get it then just tell her how you feel. She's gotta be completely brain dead if she even thinks of turning you down." I smiled weakly. I wanted to scream at him for unknowingly building my hopes up then shooting them back down to reality before the day was even out. I felt unwanted tears welling in my eyes, "I gotta go, I'm looking after my neighbour's cat, and I uh, gotta feed it. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned on my heel and walked through the door before Reid had a chance to say goodbye, but I couldn't risk him seeing me cry. Why was I getting so upset about this? It's not like I even had a chance with him in the first place, he's way too good for me. He was probably after JJ still, that superficial bitch. I'd tried not to let my instincts come between JJ and me but when we're out of work hours I curse her to the high heavens, she probably did it about me too. I drove to my Aunts house- where I was staying until I found a place of my own- and unlocked the front door,  
"It's me." I called out so I didn't frighten her,  
"I'm just on the phone sweetness; I'll be with you in a sec." I heard her shout. I hung up my coat and slipped off my heels, relived to feel a flat surface under my feet again.  
I wandered into the kitchen where my aunt was sat and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, I stealthily listened to the conversation she was having on the phone, and I recognised Derek's voice and smiled to myself, remembering the events of the day.  
"Uhh-huh. Okay… Okay I'll talk to her. See you tomorrow… You too, bye." She said before turning to me, "How come you told Morgan before me?" I stopped mid bite,  
"About what?" I played innocent,  
"About this thing you have for Reid." She squealed, "This is so cute! Have you talked to him yet? Do you want me to drop some hints for you at work tomorrow?"  
"No, Penny, if you drop hints you'll just end up telling him everything. And I talked to him earlier, he likes this other girl, it's probably JJ." I was defeated,  
"Nuh-uh." Penelope smiled mischievously, "A little birdie told Morgan that Reid was into you." She beamed, enamoured with the idea that Reid and I might actually be a possibility,  
"Oh yeah? And who might that birdie be?" I asked doubtfully,  
"Oh you know, just a tall, skinny brown haired nerd who kind of likes you right now."  
"What?" It doesn't take 5 PhD's for someone to know whom she was describing, "He said that? No way, he asked me about how to ask out this girl he likes. I know he did, it was right before I left the office!" My emotions were all a swirl, I was so confused,  
"You are such a sweet naïve child, Reid tells Morgan almost everything, and Morgan's not that harsh to make this up." She squealed again, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, still sceptical about it all,  
"I'm gonna take a shower. See you in the morning?" I half asked,  
"You're not gonna eat dinner? I actually cooked tonight." She pleaded,  
"Okay, well, I'll see you in a few." I agreed.  
After a long hot shower I grabbed some comfy pyjama's and trudged back downstairs following the scent of something good being cooked.  
"That actually smells pretty good Aunt Penny"  
"Why thank you." She smiled pleased with my compliment. She served up and we made idle chit chat over the freshly made casserole; which was really good, I must admit.  
"So, you and Reid-" She started,  
"Don't start this again." As much as I'd love to spend the hour talking about his soft voice and deep brown eyes I had a feeling she was just going to poke fun,  
"What? I was just gonna say that I think you two would be really sweet together." She put her hands up in defence,  
"Yeah, well if I'm not able to boost my confidence enough to even talk to him without blushing like crazy then it probably won't happen anyway." I sipped my coffee, feeling slightly down,  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." She gave me a mischievous smile,  
"No, don't even... Just don't" I trailed off, kind of wishing that she would talk to him, but not because that would just be embarrassing.  
"Okay, I'll keep out of it." She smiled again,  
"Well, while you're busy keeping out of it, I'm gonna go to bed, I gotta get up early tomorrow." I put my plate in the dishwasher, and hugged my aunt. "See you in the morning." I said, walking up the stairs,  
"Night sweetness." I heard her reply. I smiled, she's always called me sweetness, ever since I was little, neither of us knows why though.  
I clambered into bed and drifted off into a blissful sleep, thinking about what might happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to my alarm beeping loudly in my ear. I hit the button and sat up, stretching out my stiff limbs. Opened the blackout curtains and blinked into the bright sun, another beautiful day in Quantico, another busy day at work.

Don't get me wrong I love what I do; it's just very tiring at the end of the day, plus there's always the bright side; I get to see Reid.

I pulled on some black pants and scoop neck red shirt, grabbed my phone and jogged downstairs, where my Aunt was already sat at the table on her laptop.

"Do you ever put that thing away?" I asked,

"Good morning to you too." She replied not taking her eyes off the screen,

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to work." I slid my coat on,

"Already? It's only 8:30." She asked, looking up at me, "You wanna see Reid don't you?" She smiled,

"You know, not everything in the house revolves around Reid all of a sudden. I've gotta try and make a profile and Prentiss and the others are supposed to be helping." I politely snapped, pulling on a pair of socks,

"Oh, well in that case you may need this." She held out a piece of paper that was freshly printed; you could still smell the ink.

"What is it?" I asked, buckling up my Mary-Jane's,

"The forensics team found a finger print on one of the victims face. They're analysing it as we speak but it's so faint, it may take a few days." She explained,

"Penny, you're a star!" I hugged her, taking the piece of paper from her,

"Yeah baby." She laughed; I opened the front door, grabbing my keys,

"I gotta show the guys this, I'll see you later!" I said closing the door before I heard her reply. I jumped in the car and drove to work as fast as the speed limit would let me.

I entered the door to the office room and found Prentiss and Reid by the coffee maker,

"Hey Lia, are you having one?" Emily greeted,

"Yeah I will in just sec," I breathed, "Guess what I just got from Garcia..." I smiled and handed them the paper,

"This is great! We might actually be able to catch this guy sooner than the others." Emily exclaimed,

"Well sort of, Penny said that it was a very faint finger print so it may take some time. I think we should still make a profile though." I informed them,

"No need to worry about that, I didn't sleep last night so I decided to write up a profile on all the notes we wrote down." Reid piped up, "Just need you guys to read it over, make sure there's no mistakes or anything you want to add in." He smiled, looking at me, I smiled back,

"That's really great Reid, thanks." He smiled wider, and his beautiful eyes sparkled,

"That's pretty much everything in there, I'm gonna run this up to Hotch. See you guys later." Emily said as she walked off, leaving Reid and I alone.

After a few moments of quiet between us, Reid's soft voice broke out,

"Coffee?" He offered,

"Um, yeah, thanks." I smiled. _Come on Lia, pull yourself together, you can do this! _

"So, how come you didn't sleep last night?" _Atta girl! _I praised myself,

"I don't know I've never really been able to have a good night's sleep. Morgan says that's why I look dead." I admitted, handing me a coffee,

"I don't think you look dead," I reassured him, "You're just… Pale." I laughed,

"Gee thanks." He laughed too, "I've always taken pride in being the palest of the team."

"Not anymore, I'm as pale as, if not paler than you."

"Oh do I sense a competition?" Reid asked jokingly,

"Oh, oh I think you do." I joked back, putting down my coffee,

"Come on then whitey." Reid put his cup down too,

"Oh it is on!" I retaliated and pushed him on the arm.

Reid pushed me back and a full blown play fight broke loose, I poked him in the stomach while he tried to get me in a head lock. I broke free and ran into the hall way, Reid running swiftly behind me, before I knew it, he had me by the wrists and pinned me against the stone wall. "Okay, fine, you win." I gave in, out of breath.

"Not yet I haven't." He said, I looked at him confused as he slowly moved closer towards me. My heart beat soared and colour raced into my burning cheeks, was this really happening? Reid moved closer still, I could feel the warmth of him radiating through my body, my stomach did back flips and tied itself in knots. Our lips touched for all of what seemed too short a time when Morgan crashed through the doors.

"Whoa!" He yelled, "What's going on here?" Reid stepped away, thinking of some excuse, before turning to walk away,

"Reid was just demonstrating to me how he thought the killer could've possibly captured and tied up the victim before staging their suicide." _Nice save. _I mentally high-fived myself for such a perfect excuse. I looked over at Reid, who was nodding in agreement,

"Uh-huh." Was all Morgan said before walking away to get his morning coffee. Reid and I breathed a sigh of relief. There was a moment of awkward silence between us and in deciding that neither of us was going to say or do anything; I started walking back to the office when Reid grabbed my hand. I turned around to face him,

"Will you have dinner with me on Friday?" He asked quickly. My breath caught in my throat again,

"Yeah, sure." I answered, _Okay, I MUST be dreaming._ I thought. Reid smiled and let go of my hand softly. "I'll see you later." I smiled back, walking into the office.

No soon as I'd walked through the door Morgan was at my side demanding to know what happened.

"I told you, Reid was showing me how the killer could've tied the victims up."

"What by kissing them?" He laughed,

"We didn't kiss." I replied, quieter, Morgan smiled widely,

"But you wish you did." Understatement. I rolled my eyes,

"Do you ever shut up? Or work for that matter? I've got stuff to do." I shooed him away, sitting down at my desk. Instead of leaving, Derek propped himself on the edge of my desk, shifting some files out of the way to make it more comfortable for himself.

"Now, why don't you tell me what really happened?" He asked, knowing full well how bad I am at lying,

"It started as a play fight," I gave in, explaining, "I jabbed him in the ribs and ran into the hall way, he caught up and pinned me against the wall."

"See, told you he liked you." He grinned, knowing that I knew he was right… Again.

"I hate it when you're right," I punched him playfully on the arm. "Which is surprisingly quite often."

"Good morning my sweetness!" My Aunt Penelope glowed as she walked over to me and Derek, "Does anyone know why Reid appears to be dancing in the lobby?" She asked, eyeing Derek and I suspiciously. I shook my head and glared at him, but I could tell he was going to say something, and when he did, I was ready to hit him. A smile broke onto his face as he exclaimed,

"He kissed Lia!" Penelope gasped, as I hit Morgan on the arm, my efforts went unnoticed, damn his muscles.

"Oh my God!" She squealed quietly,

"Will you two shut up? We didn't kiss!" I told them, well it's the sort of truth, he tried to kiss me, but it wasn't long enough to be considered a kiss, more of a brushing of the lips.

"That's not what I saw." Morgan laughed, while Penelope squeaked and hugged me,

"Guys we've got work to do! And you two need to stop being…" I thought of the right word "childish."

"Oh, no you didn't!" Morgan put a hand on his chest while Penny laughed, "I'm hurt!"

"Yeah I did and I don't really care right now we've got work." I smiled, Penny hugged me again

"See you later then sweets." She called as she walked away giggling to herself, no doubt Prentiss would be told about the morning events by lunch,

"I asked you not to say anything!" I asked Morgan hitting him again,

"She's your Aunt! She would've found out sooner or later." He tried to convince me,

"I know that and I love my Aunt dearly but she's the BAU's gossip girl!" I put my head in my hands,

"Oh come on, she knows you don't want it getting around." He assured me; I shook my head and sighed.

The doors behind us opened,

"Why's Reid dancing?" Hotch asked, not taking the situation lightly. Morgan and I looked at each other and laughed,

"Don't look at me!" I said putting my hands up,

"I'll calm him down." Morgan offered getting up off my desk; he walked out to the hall still laughing. I turned to Agent Hotchner,

"Hotch, we wrote up a profile on what we have so far, also the forensics' found a faint finger print which Garcia printed off the information for. Prentiss is at your office looking for you so you can approve it." I told him,

"Good work Rendell, you're really getting into this case." Hotch praised me,

"It was Reid who tied it all together; the rest of us just gave notes really." I admitted, it was true; we all did work pretty hard but Reid was the only one able to make sense of it.

"So is that why he's dancing?" Hotch asked smiling at the thought, I laughed,

"I have no idea, Sir." I replied. Hotch chuckled quietly as he walked up to his office where a waiting Emily greeted him with the profile. I switched my computer and opened up some documents that needed re-reading and revising, half way through I got an e-mail;

_To; Ophelia Rendell._

_From; Unknown sender._

_I know what you're trying to do Rendell, and let me tell you this; I'm not happy._

_You're probably wandering if I'm the killer you're looking for? You are correct._

_I'm watching your every step, Rendell, if you so much as put one foot out of line, I will have you._

I frowned. Was this some sort of sick joke? I read the e-mail over again. The sender was clearly female; straight to the point with no funny business but still holding back on the details. I switched the screen off and practically ran to my Aunt's office.

"Penelope I need you to open my e-mail account from here." I ordered,

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked, looking worried,

"Just do it, I need you to trace an unknown e-mail address, it's from the killer." I explained everything to her, slightly out of breath. As soon as I told her she had my account up and was reading the e-mail.

"Oh my God. She's after you?" She asked, I nodded silently, "But why, what have you done?"

"Nothing bad enough for this. Can you trace it?" I asked,

"I'll get right on it pumpkin, you get back to work, and I'll e-mail you the details if I find anything." She assured me. I said thanks and left heading back to my desk.

I sighed and closed the e-mail, getting on with the rest of my work, soon enough finishing it. I made myself another cup of coffee after finding no other work for me to do and logged into my e-mail again. I got nothing so far. Although I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, when suddenly an IM popped up. I didn't even realise we were allowed IM in the office.

_SSA S.R. says: Hey Lia. _It read, I debated on whether or not to reply. Curiosity got the best of me, again.

_SSA O.R. says: Hi, who is this? _I asked them,

_SSA S.R. says: It's Reid._ I smiled and looked over to his desk, when he saw me looking he smiled and gave a slight wave. I chuckled and replied.

_SSA O.R. says: Why don't you just come over and talk? _

_SSA S.R. says: Gotta make it look like I'm actually working. I finished it ages ago. And I just wanted to say Hi :)_

I laughed quietly, blushing. Another message came through,

_SSA S.R. says: I'm not interrupting your work am I?_

_SSA O.R. says: No, I finished ages ago too. Just got a coffee cos I'm bored!_

_SSA S.R. says: Me too. :) Lunch is in 10; wanna go to Starbucks with me?_

_SSA O.R. says: Sure :) _I smiled, waiting for a reply,

_SSA S.R. says: It's a date _

_SSA O.R. says: Is it? : P_

_SSA S.R. says: If you want it to be? _I thought carefully before I replied

_SSA O.R. says: It's a date then :)_ I looked over to Reid who was smiling like crazy, how many more times was I going to doubt Derek before realising he's right?

Reid and I carried on talking on IM, just about random little things like what we were reading at the moment, favourite music- which I must say he has very good taste in both-.

The chat logged disappeared before my eyes, before there was even time for me to question it; Reid was walking over to me.

"Hey." I greeted him and picked up my coat,

"Hey," He said as a 'binggg' came from my computer; it was an e-mail. "Do you wanna check that first?" He asked politely,

"It's probably nothing." I replied. Reid nodded and we started to walk out of the office together. Behind us I heard what sounded like an 'Aww'. I turned my head to see Penny and Derek watching us, I shook my head at them and mouthed a firm 'no.' before continuing.

The walk Reid and I shared up to Starbucks was a surprisingly comfortable one, we talked about our lives before we joined the team; Reid was a child prodigy- no surprise there- and graduated high school at just 12 years old, he went to college and university to study criminology and behavioural analysis and joined the BAU aged 23. Beats my pre-job life; I was an average student, graduated high school at 18, studied criminology, behavioural analysis and psychology at college and university and joined the BAU 5 weeks ago, aged 26.

We got to Starbucks and Reid offered to get the drinks for us, I sat down at a table near the window and waited as I watched the girl behind the counter flirt relentlessly with him. I felt my cheeks burn and anger formed in the pit of my stomach, God was I jealous already? I glared at her peroxide blond hair and orange skin that clashed terribly with her deep burgundy uniform, Reid was clearly uncomfortable around her, I just hoped it was his usual nervous behaviour coming through. It's strange; he seems comfortable around me for some reason. My thoughts were interrupted by a steaming cup of coffee being placed on the table in front of me. "Thanks." I smiled up at him, I felt myself blush again,

"No problem," He smiled back, "Is that girl still looking at me? It's kinda creeping me out" I laughed and looked over at her, she glared at me so I glared back

"Yeah, she's staring." I nodded at him, Reid frowned at his cup. I looked over to what he was frowning at; under his mug was a napkin, on that napkin was the name Charlene and a number. "I think she likes you." I sipped my coffee, hoping my jealousy didn't show through my voice,

"Too bad for her, I've got my eye on someone else." He smiled, looking up at me,

"And who might that be?" I asked him, playing dumb,

"I don't know if I should say. It's someone you know." He hinted,

"What's she like?" I copied the words he spoke to me yesterday, Reid laughed nervously,

"You really want me to say?" I nodded, taking another sip of my coffee, "Well, she's got brown hair, blue eyes, good sense of humour. She's smart, good taste in music. Any idea?" He asked finally. It did kind of sound like he was describing me, could have been Emily but she has brown eyes; well at least it's not JJ or the orange girl. I was about to answer when my work phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller: Aunt Penny. I sighed, _thanks for ruining a perfectly good moment Penny! _I thought. "It's okay, you answer it." Reid smiled,

"Thanks, I'll be like 2 minutes." I stood up and walked to the ladies room,

"Penny, we were kind of having a 'moment'" I answered the phone,

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I just thought that you might like to know you got another e-mail from the possible unsub." She said carefully. My eyes widened,

"What does it say?" I asked in a whisper.

"It says; _He's mine. _Does that mean anything to you?" She asked, I gasped. My first suspicion was the orange girl, Reid was the only 'he' I could think of and I knew she was after him too, I just didn't realise till now.

"Penny I gotta go, I'll be back at the office soon."

"Okay, be careful." She said before I hung up.

I stepped out of the ladies and saw the girl walking over to Reid. Luckily for me, the bathrooms were closer than the counter and I beat her there,

"Reid we gotta go." I said, he stood up,

"Why what's wrong?" He asked as we began walking towards the door,

"Earlier I got an e-mail from an unknown sender that's possibly our unsub." I explained,

"What did it say?" Reid looked worryingly at me,

"I can't remember exactly, but Penny called me and said I just received another one." He nodded and we picked up the pace back to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Penny I need you to show me the e-mail." I asked loudly as Reid and I entered her office. She clicked a few buttons and my e-mail account opened up on the screen.

I read it out loud, "He's mine." It didn't make sense all of a sudden, if it was the girl in Starbucks she would have gotten to Reid sooner while I was in the bathroom.

"Who's 'he'?" Reid asked, I didn't know what to say, I also didn't want to freak him out so I lied,

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's someone we work with."

"We need to get everyone together and let them know. Can I see the first e-mail Garcia?" He asked, sure enough with the push of a button the first e-mail opened and Reid's eyes skimmed over the words. "It's clearly a female unsub, she seems determined to get what or who she wants but she's not letting on and for some reason she's after Lia." Reid concluded,

"Oh my baby!" Penny said before standing up and hugging me like it was going to protect me until we caught the unsub.

"Aunt Penny I don't think restricting my airways is gonna help." I complained as her grip tightened, then loosened. Penny looked at me apologetically, "We can't tell the rest of the team that the killer's after me, Hotch won't let me carry on the case." Reid and Penny nodded their heads in agreement as we all walked out to find the others.

The briefing room seems cramped when there's 8 people stuck inside it, but when you're alone; it's the biggest, emptiest room you'll ever walk in to. I marched to the evidence filled corkboard, followed by Reid and checked over everything the team had so-far been able to find; scanning the papers for anything we may have missed or gotten wrong.

The rest of the team began to filter through the door as Reid and I finished flicking through the notes and pictures.

"What's going on?" Hotch demanded as he sat at the dark wood table. Reid and I briefed the team on how we have reason to believe that the killer is a woman and she's after man who we all may know and what Garcia and I noticed in the murder scene pictures and even thought we currently don't have a specific location, we have a hunch she lives in or around Quantico. Hotch nodded, understanding us. "Good work, we need a clearer idea on a location before we can go after her." He stood up, nodding to the team and walked back to his office. I made sure he was out of ear shot before I spoke

"What's up with Hotch?" I asked intently,

"I'll go ask him, good work guys" Rossi commented before walking out too. I looked at Spencer puzzled wondering if maybe Hotch knew something that we missed whilst researching. Reid just raised his eyebrows and smiled meekly in retaliation. We stood beside each other and watched as the rest of the team filtered out of the conference room.

"So…" I started to feel a tiny bit awkward, Spencer looked over at me, "We should probably get back to work." I shifted towards the door,

"Yeah, we should." He replied, I started to exit the room before Spencer grabbed my wrist lightly, "Or we could stay in here for a while and finish what we started earlier?" I turned around to face him and blushed, he smiled sweetly at me.

"We should really be working." I chuckled and pulled him out of the conference room gently but before we were in eyeshot of anyone else he pulled my arm back so I twisted back towards him and fell into his chest. Reid wrapped his other arm around my waist and placed his soft lips on mine. My free hand found its way into his hair and I rested it on the base of his neck. I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss as I heard Penny and Morgan start to laugh and wolf whistle. I pulled away slowly and blushed like crazy,

"Sorry," Spencer blushed and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for weeks." He confessed letting out a satisfied sigh. I still had held of one of his hands so I toyed with his fingers, sliding mine in-between his,

"Maybe we should do it more often." I blushed again and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. Spencer leant down and kissed me softly again. He smiled and brushed his fingertips along my jaw line,

"You're so pretty," Reid said, making me blush again. He took my hand in his and smiled down at me,

"We should probably get to work." I smiled and walked out of the conference room but not before squeezing Spencer's hand. I kept my head down as I entered the bull pit again and sat down at my desk, pulling out the case files from my desk. I looked up to find everyone, bar Hotch and Spencer, gathered around Emily's desk, all staring at me. "What?" I asked they all shifted nervously and started rambling on about various different things; I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my desk. I was setting about putting information files into sections with other relevant files when Derek came over to my desk, "If you've come over to ask about me and Spencer then take a number because I've got work to do." I carried on typing, but as expected, he didn't move.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask anything. I just came over to say I told you so" I looked up and tried not to smile. Derek flashed his brilliant white teeth at me and patted me on the shoulder before striding back to his desk. I smiled a shook my head lightly, turning back to my computer to saw that I had a new IM;

_SSA S.R. says: Hey, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward earlier _

_SSA O.R. says: Its okay __ I didn't feel awkward, I was just a bit overwhelmed _

_SSA S.R. says: Phew, I thought I blew it with you _

_SSA O.R. says: No you haven't _

_SSA S.R. says: So, what are you doing this weekend?_

_SSA O.R. says: Moving into my new apartment, you?_

_SSA S.R. says: Cool, need any help? I'm not doing anything._

_SSA O.R. says: Thanks that would be really awesome _

Spencer and I carried on talking for hours on end whilst working on the case notes we were given and before long it was time to pack up for the night. I stood up and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Hey Lia!" I heard Spencer as he walked over to me, "What time shall I meet you tomorrow?" He asked with a smile on his face,

"Tomorrow?" I asked in return, genuinely confused,

"Yeah, it's Saturday tomorrow" He gave me a weird look. I must have been so caught up in my work that I was losing days from my memory now,

"Oh, right, I totally forgot," I giggled, slightly embarrassed, "Well the moving guys are coming round at about 12, so 1 maybe?"

"Sure" He smiled brightly, "can I walk you to your car?" I blushed and pulled my coat off of the back of my office chair,

"Okay," I smiled back and started walking, swaying a little bit like I usually did when I felt warm inside. As we reached the lobby, Spencer's hand brushed lightly against mine so I stepped closer to him. I felt my cheeks starting to burn up as he slid his fingers between mine, I looked up at him and smiled, he blushed as I caught his eye and his smile got wider. We walked the rest of the way to the car park in silence, Spencer holding on to my hand like he was never going to see me again and walking in step with each other. "Well, this is me." I broke the silence as we reached my car, "I'll see you tomorrow, Spence." I smiled at him nervously. He slowly lowered his neck and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips before pulling away again.

"See you tomorrow Lia." He replied and pulled my hand up gently and kissed my knuckles too before walking over to his own car. He looked back and waved goodbye to me as I closed my car door and started up my engine. It's safe to say that I thought about him the whole ride back to my Aunt's. There's something dark and mysterious about Spencer Reid, something scary but strangely sexy too.

I pulled up in Penny's front yard and locked my car up. Before I even had a chance to retrieve my house key from my bag the front door swung open.

"What happened with you and Spencer?!" She yelled to me, I walked past her and shrugged my shoulders,

"Nothing" I grabbed some orange juice out of the refrigerator, I heard the front door slam.

"A big ol' smackeroony on the mouth is NOT 'nothing'!" She sounded shocked, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your aunt!" She looked at me with wide, sad eyes,

"Because I knew you'd react like this," I chuckled to myself, "And for another shock to your system, I won't be needing your help moving in tomorrow" I smiled sweetly and started to run upstairs to my room, closely followed by Penny.

"What? Why not?" She asked, I grabbed the rest of my loose things, like my hair products and books and threw them in my last empty suitcase and turned to face my aunt,

"Because I kind of invited Spencer to help me move in," I looked down at my feet, hoping that she wouldn't be mad. She stopped and stared at me, I wasn't sure if it was a good shock or if she was about to scream at me.

"That is…" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head slightly "SO cute! Oh my gosh I knew you two would be an item soon! From the moment I saw you two lock eyes I just knew it!" She carried on with her ramblings and squeezed me tightly in a hug. I hugged her back and let her carry on talking in my ear. I was really going to miss gossiping with her, but then again I wasn't going to miss her bugging me every night about how things were going at work and how things are with Spencer. She finally decided to go to bed and get some rest and so did I realising that it was almost midnight by the time I was actually ready to get into bed.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and my Aunt shouting up the stairs to me. I dragged my legs out from underneath my warm covers and slid out of bed, pulling a thin blanket from my bed with me down the stairs. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders as I reached the top of the stairs and started to descend them, almost tripping over the blanket. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some juice.

"… Hold on, I'll go get her up." I heard Penny say before doing a double take and joining me in the kitchen. "There you are! You have a guest." She smiled mischievously before poking her head out of the door, "She's in here!" She yelled dramatically to my 'guest'. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my juice, deciding then that I wanted a coffee instead.

"Hey Lia!" My heart skipped a beat as I heard Spencer's voice from behind me, making me spill some coffee on the counter. I spun around slowly and smiled,

"Hey Spence," I giggled shyly. I suddenly became self-conscious, remembering that I had only worn shorts and a tank top to bed last night. And God only knows the state that my hair was in! He smiled warmly at me as I blushed, looking down at myself, "I'm gonna get dressed real quick then we can get going." I smiled and stepped towards the kitchen door,

"Okay," He smiled again; I skipped quickly back up the stairs and into my room and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. I brushed my thick red hair and put on a little make up before throwing it all into a big handbag to take with me to my new apartment. I rushed back downstairs to find Penny and Spencer talking about work.

"God, do we ever escape that place?" I chuckled and blushed when I heard Spencer laughing at my joke.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Penny smiled and handed me my cold coffee, "You took forever getting dressed so it's freezing now." She laughed about my coffee,

"It's cool, it's a Frappuccino now." I smiled and took a sip of my beverage, then tipped it out in the sink, "Shall we go?" I grabbed my bag and smiled at Spencer,

"Sure," He stood up and waited for me as I hugged my aunt goodbye. We headed out the door and packed my bag into the trunk of my car. We both sat down and buckled our belts as I started the engine and left the driveway.

We pulled up in front of my new apartment; it wasn't a typical ten story apartment block with noisy neighbours and a mean landlord. It was a three floor converted hotel that looked slightly shabby and retro on the outside, but once you get inside you'll find that its decorated with vintage wallpaper and grand ornaments all around the lobby area. We jogged up the first flight of stairs and I unlocked the front door to find most of my furniture, like my bookshelves and my couches already in place, including my bed and my makeup desk in my bedroom. Along with the boxes of everything I owned already in the rooms they belonged in, I took time as I was packing to label the boxes with what rooms they go in and where they needed to go. "Wow, this is really nice." Spencer said, looking around,

"Thanks," I replied looking around my new place and taking in how big it actually was. The kitchen was situated at the back of the living room, I pulled out my kettle from one of the boxes labelled 'kitchen' and plugged it in. "Well, the movers did a pretty good job of pre-setting things up, so I guess all we really need to do is paint." I smiled and lifted up a big tub of mauve matte paint.

"Sweet, I love painting." He stated and smiled, I handed him a brush and we got stuck in, trying not to get paint on the carpets or on any of the furniture, but we did however, manage to get it all over ourselves. My living room turned from a boring shade of cream to a warm dark heather colour, my kitchen was an earthen cream and my hallway was a creamy gold. Spencer and I decided to take a break before moving on to the bathroom and my bedroom.

"You know what?" I asked before handing Spencer a cup of coffee and sitting on my plastic covered couch. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows as he took a sip, "We did a pretty good job so far." I smiled; Spencer looked up from his lap and smiled in return,

"I'll drink to that." He laughed and raised his cup of coffee, I raised mine and we clinked them together, before both taking a sip. "So," Spencer piped up after a few moments of silence between us, I looked back up at him to find him playing with the hem of his shirt, "What colour do you want to use next?" He smiled innocently, I looked down at the box of paint tubs that I was resting my feet on,

"I was thinking either blue or red for my bedroom, but definitely the turquoise colour for the bathroom." I saw Spencer look down at the box too, obviously thinking about the colour choices. "What do you think?" I asked him, removing my legs from on top of the box.

"Well, it's your room so it's your choice," He smiled, "But I kinda like the red." I put my cup of coffee on the small table next to my couch and stood up, picking up two pots of red paint,

"Shall we?" I asked, Spencer stood up and put his cup down too, picking up another two tubs of paint and together we walked into my room. We grabbed some brushes and started to make idle chit-chat as we began to paint. We talked about work and the case we were supposed to be working on right now and what theories we had in mind already, and then somehow the conversation moved on to our personal lives and then back to work and then changed completely.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Lia?" Reid asked, not looking at me while he spoke,

"No," I started, glancing at him quickly, "I had one a couple of months ago, but he was a real jerk." I slightly chuckled, "Do you have girlfriend?" I asked him,

"No, but I really like someone." He looked over at me, I half smiled,

"Well you should tell her that you like her." I said back. Spencer put down the paint brush he was using and stepped closer to me, putting his warm hands around my waist. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes as he spoke,

"I really like you Lia, and I know that we're not allowed to have inter-office relationships but, I was wondering if you wanted to be my secret girlfriend" He was talking so fast that the only part I heard of what he'd said was 'secret girlfriend'. I blushed as he opened his gorgeous brown eyes to look at me again,

"Yes." I replied simply as a huge smile spread across my face. I started to raise myself on to my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. I tried to pull his body closer to mine, but felt something in the way. We both pulled away and looked down to find a red blotch of paint from the paint brush that was still in my hand staining Spencer's white shirt; another should-be-perfect moment ruined by me forgetting something. "I'm so sorry," I apologised, shocked my own stupidity. I put the brush down on the towels I'd laid down on the floor and looked back to Spencer's shirt, "You'd better take it off before it seeps through, I'll go find you another shirt. I'm so sorry." I continued as I left the room, heading for the box with all my clothes in. I was sure that I had one that was slightly too big for me somewhere, I dug around in the box before pulling out a black rolling stones shirt that I decided probably would fit my paint splattered Romeo. As I was about to walk back into my bedroom Spencer walked out with his shirt in his hands. I couldn't help but stare at his body; not only did he have a perfectly chiselled face but he also had a beautifully sculpted, hairless chest. Spencer smiled nervously when he realised that I was staring at him,

"Umm, where shall I put this?" He asked, stepping forward a few more feet to meet me,

"Umm, by the… uhh, by the washer." I stammered, I could feel my pulse rising and my cheeks start to burn up as he got closer to me, "Umm, I got you another shirt." I breathed. Instead of taking the shirt I offered him, he put his painted shirt on the plastic covered couch and put the clean one down with it. I looked at him, confused, but as he stepped even closer to me, I realised what he was thinking of. He put his hands around my waist once again, and leaned his head closer to mine,

"Why don't we finish what we started?" He whispered in my ear, brushing away my hair with one hand. I couldn't speak so I just about managed to give him a slight nod, letting him know that I was agreeing with him. He gave me a sideways smile before touching his lips to mine softly; I pulled my arms up and let them slide up the length of his soft arms until my hand reached his collar bone. I let my fingers explore the contours of his chest, feeling every muscle and bone that was there. Spencer deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him by my waist and started to pull me over to my bedroom door and onto my bed. He rolled me over on my back and laid down, half on top of me and half beside me, not once breaking our first real kiss. I took the opportunity to run my hands over his back, feeling his muscles contract and release as he moved on top of me. I felt Spencer's warm hands on my skin under my shirt as he started to pull it over my head.

"Spence, wait." I pulled away and looked up at him, nervously,

"What's wrong?" He looked down, his brow was furrowed. "Did I hurt you?" He sat up beside me and handed me my shirt. I sat up and slipped my shirt back over my head and turned around to face him.

"It's nothing really; I just think that we're going a bit too fast." I looked up into his eyes, and put my hand on his,

"Oh," He looked relived in a way, but disappointment still showed in his brown eyes, "Well, we can just watch a movie if you want?" He looked up again and smiled, I kissed him softly on the cheek,

"I'd like that." I smiled and pulled him off of my bed and back into my living room. I grabbed the box with my favourite DVDs in and put them in between Spencer and myself on the couch, "Go ahead and pick one." I smiled, Spencer gave me a heart-warming smile and started to rummage through my collection, pulling out a few that he obviously didn't recognise to look at the casing then putting them back in. After a moment of looking through the box he pulled out a horror movie and helped me remove the plastic covering off of the TV and the couch so we could sit down. I made us both a coffee while the trailers were running when I felt a pair of warm skinny arms around my waist. I looked back over my shoulder and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek,

"You look beautiful." Spencer said simply and rested his head on my shoulder,

"So are you." I replied and turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"No I'm not, men can't be beautiful. Only women can." He protested and furrowed his brow,

"Well, I think you're a very beautiful man, and you should be happy." I smiled and pecked him on the lips, a smile spread across his lush pink mouth,

"I am happy, I have you now." He smiled down into my eyes and kissed me softly,

"But only in secret." I added, leaning my head on his chest,

"I don't care as long as I get to hold you in my arms." I looked up at him, noticing that he'd leaned his head on top of mine and closed his eyes, pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head up and kissed his neck softly,

"Shall we watch the movie?" I giggled as he opened his eyes and pulled back, Spencer simply smiled and kissed my forehead before letting go of me and picking up the mugs of coffee I had made. I grabbed some cookies from a box of preservable foods on my counter and we both headed over to the couch. Spence placed the coffees on the table as did I with the cookies and we sat down on each end of the couch. I looked over at the distance between us and felt curious, so I scooted closer to him only to have him wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me into him. I laid my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a twitch in my neck to find myself sleeping on someone's shoulder. I lifted my head and leaned forward to pick up the TV remote and switched it off from last night and made myself dizzy. I looked over to my left and discovered a very cute and a very comfortable sleeping Reid. I looked at his wonderful face for a moment before kissing him very softly on his cheek that was on show and snuggled back into his torso. As I was getting comfortable again I felt him stir beneath me, I pretended to be asleep when I felt him sit up straight and clear his throat. I smiled and draped an arm over his leg, as I wanted; he inter-linked his fingers with mine and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I pretended to flutter my eyes open and I sat up slowly,

"What time is it?" I asked Spencer, he looked down at his watch, then back up to me,

"About 11, do you want a drink?" He offered me,

"Sure, thanks. How long was I asleep?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes,

"A few hours, I fell asleep too," He smiled shyly and stood up to make some drinks. I stood up and put the DVD back in its case and slid it into my DVD stand next to the TV. I stood up and rested my hands on my hips, thinking about what to do now. I wandered over to where Spencer was and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Are you hungry?" He asked, turning around to face me,

"Starving," I smiled, "I've got some frozen pizzas in the food box we can have." I bent over and rummaged through the box, it was just typical of me to put them right at the bottom of the box underneath everything else that was in there. I felt Spencer's eyes graze over me, I then realised that I was leaning forward from the waist, getting slightly embarrassed I lowered my butt so that I was crouching next to the box. I heard him chuckle as I stood back up pulling out two smallish pizzas from the box. Spencer opened the oven for me as I un-wrapped them from their packaging and turned the oven on a high heat. "What are you giggling about?" I smiled,

"Oh, nothing," He smirked cheekily and took a few steps towards me, "You look cute when you've just woken up." I blushed and stuck the pizza's in the oven,

"Yeah, well. So do you." I ruffled his hair and went over to the couch, slouching down on it. I reached down into my handbag and pulled out my phone, I had 14 missed calls from Penny and 5 text messages from her, all of which containing one of two phrases; either 'Where are you?' or 'Why aren't you answering me?' I rolled my eyes and sent her a quick text telling her that I was still at my apartment, Spencer was still over and that I'd probably be spending the night here. I sighed as I dropped my phone back into my bad and laid my head back onto the sofa, as I heard Spencer let out a small laugh,

"What's up?" He asked walking over to me, his hands full of pizza,

"Penny keeps calling and texting. I think she's mad because I haven't replied to any of them." I smiled and took a slice of the pizza that was now resting on the coffee table,

"Well, she should know that you'll be safe with me." He took a bit of his slice and smiled warmly,

"I think it's you she's worried about." I confessed, taking another bite, Spencer frowned at me, questioning my words. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a knowing look, referring to what was going to happen after I had ruined his shirt.

"Well, she shouldn't be. I'll take good care of you." He smiled and put his pizza down on the plate with the rest of it and crawled along the couch until his lips met mine. I struggled to place the remainder of my slice of pizza on the plate so I just dropped it and let my hands find their way into his soft wavy hair. I lie down underneath him and let his warm touch soothe the stress and aching of my bones, as I breathed under his lips he cocked his head to the side, softly kissing my jaw and neck, leaving goose bumps on my skin. I ran my hands over his ribcage, the feeling of his skin on mine was heart wrenching, it made me long to be closer to him. His hands began to roam down to the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and over my head to reveal possibly the most unattractive underwear I own, but hey, at least I was comfortable, plus Spencer didn't even look at it or rather, didn't have time to look at it before it was being ripped away from my body by his nimble fingers.

I gasped as his cold chest reunited with mine, making me moan and shiver under his touch. I closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards onto the arm of the couch. In the five weeks I've known him I would have never thought that Spencer would be this forward or bold with someone, especially with a girl. He's usually so awkward and sometimes uneasy to talk to, but somehow it seems as though he's just letting go, and with me. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand reaching into my pants. My eyes snapped back open and my head rose.

"Spencer, stop." I gasped, covering my breasts with my arm,

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, breathless,

"No, I'm just not sure if I want to do this." I answered truthfully. Well the whole truth was in fact I did want this. I wanted it more than anything right now, but my morals stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh," He stopped and eased off of me, I wondered to myself if it was too late to change my mind but by the time I went to say anything, Spencer was already stood up, "I think I should go home."

"No, wait." I grabbed my shirt from the floor and slid it over my head, "I mean, stay. Please? I don't want to be alone tonight." I pleaded and stood up to try and match his height. Spencer's eyes bore down on me, crawling their way into my veins, getting under my skin like nothing had ever done before. To my surprise, he stepped forward, taking my body in his hands as he pulled me close to him in an embrace. I warmly accepted his gesture of peace and comfort and allowed him to slowly lie me back down onto the couch. My heart beat against my chest, wrestling with my head for dominance; even I wasn't sure which would win. Spencer started to kiss me again, except this time with more passion and angst behind it. I kissed back forcefully and wrapped my legs around his waist, once again he ripped my shirt from my shivering body and pressed his chest against mine, I could feel our hearts beating in sync for the first time.

"Let's go to my bedroom." I purred in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck again,

"Wait, I thought you weren't ready?" Spencer kissed my jaw and looked up at me with his big brown eyes. I wrapped a strand of his hair around my fingertip,

"I changed my mind." I answered simply and pulled him closer to me only to be lifted up by Spencer again. He pulled me gently to standing then dragged me by my arm to my new bedroom. We quickly stripped the bed of its plastic protector and I watched Spencer as he scurried on top of it. I looked at him; his youthful face was graced beautifully by wise eyes, wise beyond his years for sure.

"Come here." He beckoned softly, lying himself down on my bed whilst stretching out an arm to pull me up to him. I crawled over to his side, making sure that I was straddling his hips when I reached them,

"What do you want?" I whispered to him as I leant in closer to his ear, his hands wrapped themselves around my body and came to a rest on my shoulders,

"I want to make you feel special," Spencer sat up and levered himself on his elbows, once he had caught his balance he raised a hand and rested it on my cheek, "I want to let you know that you are the only thing that matters to me right now." He pushed his head towards me and kissed me softly on the lips. I rolled over onto my back whilst Spencer crawled on top of me, planting kisses all across my exposed chest like he knew I wanted him to. As he reached my stomach, I arched my back into his touch, his hands held onto my ribs as he lifted me higher. Although it sounds kinds weird, it felt really good; easing out the muscles under my shoulder blades that I didn't even know existed. Spencer lowered me back onto the bed and started to unzip my jeans, sliding them down slowly past my hips. He came to a stop at the bottom of my thighs,

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly, sitting up slightly to face him,

"You never told me you had a tattoo!" He gasped, trailing over the butterfly I have covering the most part of my left thigh. I laughed, somewhat relieved,

"I got that when I was eighteen, not really for any reason, just because I could." I smiled as he brushed it off and continued to pull of my jeans and throw them to the messy floor, careful not to drop it in any opened paint cans. Before he could undress me anymore, I stopped him where he was and sat up to kneeling, meeting him halfway across my king sized bed. "Your turn." I smiled and pushed him down backwards, his head dangled slightly off of the edge of my bed, but as I pulled down his slacks he pulled himself towards me, towards comfort. As I flicked his slacks to the floor along with my jeans, Spencer rose up to his knees again and pulled me down on top of him. He let his hands nervously roam around my hot skin while I struggled to keep my head in check with reality. The more he touched me, the more freedom I felt, it was strange. The feeling in my stomach came back making tiny sickly butterflies scurry around letting me know that I was attracted to this man just in case I had forgotten at one point.

Spencer rolled me over onto my back and started to kiss down my stomach again, this time stopping along the way to nibble on a sensitive spot that he'd found or to caress one of my now highly sensitive breasts. I left my hands on the back of his neck as he proceeded to go further down. I looked down at him as he hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic of my underwear and blinked up at me through his dark eyelashes as he slid them down, past my ankles and eventually they hit the floor. I breathing started to become ragged as Spencer started kissing the inside of my thigh, breathing heavily as he grazed his lips over my clit and moved on to my other thigh. I let out a moan of frustration, Spencer noticed this and smiled into my leg, and taking the hint he slowly kissed back up and rested his lips at my centre. He inhaled deeply and kissed my clit softly, making my whole body physically shake from such a small encounter. He licked me gently and listened out for a pleasure filled moan, which I happily obliged to make, meaning that he should go deeper and harder.

My back arched and my fingers clawed at my bed sheets as Spencer continued to lick me so slowly. I tried to speak to tell him to change pace or method but every time I tried he ran over my sensitive spot with his tongue again, making me scream instead of speak. As my heart began to race even faster, he slipped a long, slender finger inside pushing in and out as slowly as he could, still licking as he pumped. He slowly got faster and inserted another digit into me, my hips started to buck and we both knew that I wouldn't be able to carry on for much longer. As I was on the verge of release he pulled his fingers out and started kissing my stomach again. I groaned loudly, frustrated.

"Patience is a virtue, sweetie." He cooed in my ear, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slammed my lips onto his. I'd managed to shock him enough to get him onto his back and before he knew it I had already taken off his boxer and thrown them with the rest of his clothes. I straddled his hips and started kissing down from his chest. I would do exactly what he had just done to me. Once his boxer had joined the rest our clothes he rolled me over on to my back. "Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't speak so I quickly nodded and kissed him passionately on the lips. He positioned himself above me and gently pushed my legs open with his knee. As he slowly began sliding himself in me I felt my innards tense and a rush of self-moral and doubt came flooding over me. I panicked from everything going on in my head and screamed some. Spencer must have thought it was a pain for pleasure reaction, and partially it was, the other part was that I couldn't believe what I was doing, I've known this guy for five weeks! Sure, he was beautiful and his hazel eyes made me melt and go weak at the knees, but I was almost disappointed in myself for not waiting until I was sure that I wasn't giving myself away for nothing.

Spencer noticed that I wasn't moving and stopped rocking his hips back and forth; he leant his head down and kissed me sweetly on the lips, my muscles relaxed as he stroked my hair and let the kiss linger. As he began moving again, I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, Spence kept his head low, letting me taste his breath as his and mine both mingled together. The more relaxed he made me the more I started to forget my moral dilemma and enjoy the time we were spending together. I lifted my legs up to wrap around Spencer's waist and dug my nails into his back, making him yell out. Spencer starting biting my neck roughly, I felt his slight stubble rubbing against my collarbone and flung my head back further for him. The more I clawed and moaned for him the more he returned the noise, moving faster with every breath he drew. My heart raced and threatened to burst inside my chest and I could feel myself ready to let go, my breathing became scattered and my movements got really jerky and to my surprise Spencer's did too. His pace had picked up a lot and his hands were now on my waist rather than by my head as they were before, he leant back onto his knees and pulled me closer onto him so that I was kneeling over him whilst he was still sat up. I rocked my hips back and forth as fast as I could before my back arched and a scream escaped my lips as I pushed myself down onto him. Spencer put his hands on the small of my back to lay me down as he pumped faster and faster, stretching my orgasm as far as it could before it got painful. I started to reach another high as his movements got sloppy and swear words escaped his clean mouth as his final thrust released everything he had into me. I led there on my back, panting and moaning. I was quickly joined by Spence as he pulled himself out of me and collapsed onto my bed beside me. We didn't look at each other for an awkward moment, letting the smell of sex linger in the air as we breathed it in together. He turned to me, his eyes bore into my soul like hot irons, and a friendly smile played on his lips as he rolled over to kiss me softly, which I accepted. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself before he did,

"What is it Spence?" I asked, resting a hand on the back of his neck, toying with his now wet hair, I pushed a few strands away from his childlike face and smiled up at him, waiting for an answer,

"Lia, I think I'm falling in love with you."


End file.
